Rune Factory : another story
by butterflyAqua
Summary: Where am I? What am I doing here? Who.. am I?  One thing that I know. I should RUN! But from who? and why?  And who are that one-eyed guy? He seemed familiar..  Rune factory 3. Main Character  ?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rune Factory and any characters

I use the Japanese name for the main character because it's cuter than Mice, I think

All the name beside the main character are based on english version.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Dark...

Cold...

Tired...

But I must run, run and run..

Running from that women, the... Brughh

...

_Where am I? what am I doing? Who.. am I_

"Ugh, my head hurts."

[ ! ]

_I must run, I don't know why, but my heart say so. _

(Running out from the house)

"Wow, where am I? It's a beautiful town. Now, what should I doing?"

Suddenly, I heard a cheerful girl voice said, "Hello, who are you? Are you moving to here? I'm Shara, nice to meet you!"

" Ah, um nice to meet you. My name is... is.. I don't remember.." I reply

Shara : " You mean you have like.. amnesia?"

I nod

Shara : " Hmm.. What to do?" " Ah, Raven! Good timing, I just got an idea! This is...is.."

Raven : [?]

Shara : " Um, why don't we start with your name first. What about Maisu, it sounds cute!"

I nod

_Whatever, I don't know what to say anyway and I don't care.._

Then, Shara discuss something with the red haired girl named Raven, I guess?

Shara : " Okay, Maisu. Let's go to your new house!"

She drag me to a very big tree and introduce my new house to me. It seems very comfortable inside, I must admit. She also teach me how to grow crops and give some flower seeds for me. She explain many things to me and talks a lot, but Raven still stay quite.

When I about to practice the learning, suddenly a monster appear. Shara scream and Raven gone. I have no choice, as a man I need to protect her. I am prepared to use anything Shara gave to me ( rusty hoe, rusty sicle, seeds, etc) when suddenly I herad a husky voice approach me. It seems it's a boy voice, but I am not sure.

"Catch it!" he said.

Somehow, I manage to catch it and defeat the monsters. Everyone looks relieved.

"Hey, good fight. It seems that you're already experienced in combat." He said

_And why you just sitting there to watch and didn't help me!_

"Thanks" I said without looking at him

Shara : " Maisu, this is Gadzhi, the blacksmith."

" Hi, nice to meet you." He said with his hand leaning forward.

I accept his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

When I look at him, a strange feeling appear. It looks like I know him somewhere, in the past, my past.

I try to remember, but the pain comes again, my head hurts.

_Nghn... the pain, it hurts_

Gadzhi : " Are you all right? Your hand is shaking?"

"I'm all right..."

BRUGH

All that I see now is a pitch black


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rune Factory and any characters

I use the Japanese name for the main character because it's cuter than Mice, I think

All the name beside the main character are based on english version.

I'm sorry for imperfect english.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

What is this feeling? Warmth surrounding me.. Very comfortable, indeed.

"Maisu, Maisu"

Shara's voice wakes me up. "Are you all right? What happened to you? Did you hurt?"

"I'm okay, thanks for worrying me. Anyway, how long I sleep?" I said with a smile.

Shara: "Thank God you're fine. You're already sleeping for hours. Gadzhi and Raven go home already, they looks concern about you. Now, get some rest. Tomorrow, I will introduce you to everyone." She said, smiling.

I closed my eyes.

_What a tiring day. I still didn't know who am I or where I came from, but I guess I will try to start a new life in this town, Sharance village. It looks like it's a wonderful village with many kind villagers.. But what about my past? Ah, I don't want to think anything right now, I want to sleep._

The next day...

I wake up on 6 'o clock. It's sunny outside. _Now, what should I do first?_

"Ah, the seed! I forgot to plant them because of the monster attack yesterday."

After do some farming stuff, I head down to Shara's house. She said she will introduce me to everybody.

Shara: "Ah, you've come. Today, I will introduce you to **request board!"**

"What? Didn't you say you want to introduce me to other villagers?"

Shara: "We'll come to that later. Why don't you go outside and accept your first request."

[?] "Okay"

Then I read the big board in front of Shara's house. There is a small note. It appears Shara want me to introduce myself to all villagers. All by **myself**..

I start from the right side house from Shara house and rotate to the inn, restaurant, etc.

I meet many interesting people like Carlos and Carmen. They are siblings and very close to each other. Watching them makes me jealous. _Is my family like that too?_

Another girl named Sofia said that she is pleased to know me, but she said she doesn't want to see my face but then she said she wants me to come to her house. I don't understand the girl. She's quite strange. Her father resembles her in the speaking manner, which is confusing me.

I almost died on apothecary. A girl named Marian almost shot me with unknown medicine. Fortunately, her grandma came at the right time. I'm saved.

After the apothecary, I came back to the first square near Shara's house, but now I'm visiting the house on the left. It looks like it is a blacksmith.

"Wait, didn't that Gadzhi man is a blacksmith. Then, it must be his shop, I guess."

When I enter the shop. Raven sit at the counter, staring at me coldly.

"Um, Hello."

Raven: ...

"Eh, I... I came to introduce myself."

Raven: ...

"Um, I'm Maisu"

Raven: ... "I know."

"What?"

Raven: "You're buying?"

"Eh, no I didn't. I just came to introduce myself. Sorry"

Raven: ...

"Eh, Uum, I'm leaving then, bye."

I just start to walk backwards when

"Raven, the sword is finished. What do you think? It is beautiful, right?" Gadzhi said with full excitement towards the counter.

Gadzhi: "Ah, who do we have here? What's your name again...?" "Maika, Misori, Midori, Mamika,.."

"Maisu"

Gadzhi: "Ah, yes Maisu. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not buying anything"

Gadzhi: "Nah, don't worry about that. I didn't care about the sales actually. I just happy making the things, though. This is why Raven handle the sales when I forging the item." He said simply.

Raven: ... (Sigh)

Gadzhi: "What about you. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. Oh, I almost forgot. This is your weapon, thank you for lending it to me yesterday" (giving back the weapon)

Gadzhi: "Don't mind it. It's good that you're health. The sword is for you, it contain a material that could send the monster you defeated to **Forest of Beginning**"

"Forest of Beginning? What is that?"

Gadzhi: "Basically, it means that every monster you defeated with that sword didn't vanish completely. Their soul will go back to Forest of Beginning."

"Oh, it means that yesterday's monster don't die too?"

Gadzhi (with smile): "That's very kind of you. No, they don't die. Don't hesitate to use it or else you will be the one who die."

"Ah, look at the time; I must visit one more house at the Privera Forest entrance. See you. Thanks for the present!" I'm waving me hand at them while Gadzhi is the only one replies it.

Raven: "...Bye"

...

Privera Forest-Entrance

"This is the last house. Wow, the house is quite... unique"

"Knock...knocks. Hello, excuse me"

No one's reply

"I'm going in"

Inside the house, there seems so many 'art?' The owner of this house must be an artist.

"RAINBOW, red, yellow.. Ah perfect!"

[!]

The voice came from that huge canvas. There is someone drawing 'abstract?' painting.

"Hello and who are you? You must be the one who eager to be my apprentice, do you? Lucky you, today I'm happy. I will grant your wish. I'll contact you whenever I need you. From now on, call me 'The great maestro Daria."

"Um, I.."

"Oh, no, no. Sorry but I'm busy right now. Please come back later. Bye"

And the next moment I'm outside her house.

_Whatever, I will be her apprentice for now._

I came back to Shara and she gave me some pink turnip seeds for my reward.

"Isn't everyone looks fun? I hope you like them."

"Yes, they're all very kind and quite... unique"

"Then I hope you will be comfortable living in here. Welcome to Sharance village." She said with a soft, warm smile.

"Thank you" I reply in smile

I think I will be able to live happily in this town... I hope

"Oh, one more thing Shara. How could you carry me to my bed yesterday? You must be very strong."

Shara: "No silly, I'm NOT that strong. Gadzhi is the one who carry you, you should thank him." "You look like a princess in his arm yesterday, bride style."

I'm said nothing and just blushed.

"Upss.." She said innocently

"I'm going home."

_How come I become like a princess. I'm a MAN. So, the warmth I feel is... No,no,no. No strange imagination. I am a MAN, he is a MAN. It's just natural to help others, didn't it?_

_Anyway, I should thank him... later._

* * *

I loved Gadzhi the most in this game.

I haven't finish the game, though.

R&R Please


End file.
